Numerous passenger conveyors of this type are currently in use. The running belt represents the passenger conveying element of the passenger conveyor. The passengers are transported along the exposed surface of the running belt while standing or walking. In an escalator, the running belt is also referred to as a step belt. The step belt consists of several steps that are connected to one another by means of a step chain. A main running belt drive is usually provided in one of the reversal regions of the running belt, with the main running belt drive typically containing two chain wheels for driving the running belt which engage into a step chain. The main running belt drive is driven by a drive unit.
In moving sidewalks, the running belt is formed by individual pallet bodies that are connected to one another. Consequently, the running belt is also referred to as a pallet belt in such instances. The pallet bodies are connected to one another with transport chains similar to escalators and driven by a main running belt drive. However, there also exist moving sidewalks, in which the running belt consists of a relatively elastic material, e.g., a reinforced plastic material, which essentially extends continuously along the length of the running belt, i.e., no individual steps or pallets are provided in this case. These moving sidewalks usually are also driven by a main running belt drive that is arranged in one of the reversal regions.
The drive unit for driving the main running belt drive frequently contains a driving motor, to which a first stage of a step-down gear is directly connected. The brake for the passenger conveyor is also frequently arranged within the region of the driving motor. The driving motor is usually mounted on the frame of the passenger conveyor together with the first stage of the step-down gear. The output of the first stage of the step-down gear drives the main running belt drive via a so-called intermediate gear. The intermediate gear usually consists of either a chain gear or a toothed wheel gear. Since the intermediate gear usually needs to cover a certain distance, this can be easily realized with a chain gear, i.e., the distance to be covered can be easily achieved with a slightly longer chain. Intermediate gears that are designed in the form of toothed wheel gears usually contain several intermediate wheels that have a uniform size and consequently are not required for the gear reduction. Chain gears are usually utilized in so-called department store systems, e.g., in department stores, malls, shopping arcades or even office buildings. So-called traffic systems as they are used in public traffic areas, e.g., railway stations, airports, subway stations, etc., need to fulfill significantly higher requirements than systems used in commercial applications. Intermediate gears that are realized in the form of toothed wheel gears are, in particular, utilized in traffic systems.
All known embodiments of these systems have several disadvantages. First, a series of individual components is required which need to be positioned relative to one another and separately mounted on the frame. The separate mounting of, in particular, the driving motor on the frame results in the additional introduction of vibrations into the frame and consequently an undesirable noise development. The separate mounting also has the disadvantage that the components need to be respectively adjusted relative to one another. This increases the assembly costs, i.e., the competitiveness is disadvantageously influenced. In addition, individual housings are respectively required for the individual components. This results in an additional material requirement and increases the costs.